


Good Morning!

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: This based off on @wildmaknae_ 's sketches on twitter. check her out she's amazing!





	Good Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> This based off on @wildmaknae_ 's sketches on twitter. check her out she's amazing!

“Dawon-ah~”

Inseong’s voice echoed softly in the hallway as he made his way into the living room.

“Dawon? Where are you?”

The T.V. in the living room was playing a replay of some show, it’s volume so soft so as not to wake the others.

“In the kitchen,” Dawon replied

Inseong turned the corner and sure enough, Dawon was busy rummaging through the cabinets, looking for something to eat. Inseong tiptoed towards him and looped his hands around Dawon’s body, hands resting just on the base of the younger guy's neck. 

“Yah!” Dawon exclaimed in surprise. 

Inseong merely smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Good Morning!”

Dawon swatted him away playfully, “Stop,”

Inseong stepped away from him, raising both his hands up in defeat, “Fine. I’m stopping,” he said, still looking a little pleased with what he did.

Dawon smirked then stepped closer to the older guy. “Come here,” Dawon said, cupping Inseong’s face in his hands. He stood on tiptoes and gently kissed Inseong’s eyelids. Dawon felt Inseong’s arms wrap around his waist, keeping him in place.

“Good morning to you too,” Dawon replied with a smile.

“Dawon-ah~”

Inseong’s voice echoed softly in the hallway as he made his way into the living room.

“Dawon? Where are you?”

The T.V. in the living room was playing a replay of some show, it’s volume so soft so as not to wake the others.

“In the kitchen,” came a reply.

Inseong turned the corner and sure enough, Dawon was busy rummaging through the cabinets, looking for something to eat. Inseong tiptoed towards him and looped his hands around Dawon’s neck.

“Yah!” Dawon exclaimed.

Inseong merely smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Good Morning!”

Dawon swatted him away playfully, “Stop,”

Inseong stepped away from him, raising both his hands up in defeat, “Fine. I’m stopping,” he said, still looking a little pleased with what he did.

Dawon smirked then stepped closer to the older guy. “Come here,” Dawon said, cupping Inseong’s face in his hands. He stood on tiptoes and gently kissed Inseong’s eyelids. Dawon felt Inseong’s arms wrap around his waist, keeping him in place.

“Good morning to you too,” Dawon replied with a smile.


End file.
